


I'll Leave Your Heart Racing

by InfinitePeaches



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Showki if you squint, Swearing, Underage Drinking, hyungwonho are bfs, its barely there, platonic changhyuk, so much partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitePeaches/pseuds/InfinitePeaches
Summary: Risks are dangerous. Changkyun knows the only way to save his mother's flower shop is to take that risk. When secrets are unveiled and summer approaches, joining the world of underground street racing is something he'd least expect.Or, Changkyun needs money fast and the boy with the honey-dipped smile may be his only chance at winning.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Spring Mark's New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This story is dedicated to my amazing amie as a late (very late) birthday present ;-; Many months of changing the story and hitting roadblocks were what delayed this story but alas, it is here! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating this world for you <3
> 
> This will be a wild ride (lol) so let's get started :>
> 
> Updating every Sunday PST time ~

Adrenaline pulses through his veins. Sweat pools at his temples and his hands feel clammy from clutching the steering wheel too hard—knuckles turning white. 

Changkyun’s heart thumps in a steady rhythm. He’s concentrating too hard, he knows that. But he can’t help it. The words _win, win, win_ , pump through his head. 

He’s so close, too close for him to give up now. Besides, in this setting, strive or lose it all.

His eyes blur from focusing too hard and right as he’s nearing the finish line, neon letters with the words _‘Second Place!’_ pop up on the screen in front of him.

The deafening shout coming from his left wakes him out of his reverie. 

“Dammit, I was so close,” Changkyun lets go of the steering wheel. His hands cramping up. 

“I keep telling you Kyunie, you’re no match for me,” his best friend places a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder, sticking out his tongue in a teasing way. 

Changkyun was sure he’d win the car racing game, but nope. He lost that too.

It’s a Friday night and what better way to spend it than being in an arcade room. Although, it would be much more enjoyable if Changkyun won at anything. They’ve played half of the games in the place and his light-colored hair friend seems to win at everything. He’s even mastered the claw machine. “You must be the crane. Feel it in your bones! That’s how you do it.” He said when Changkyun rolled up his sleeves and concentrated on the plushies in front of him. His mouth pursed in a pout as the merciless hook lets the cat plush slip from its metallic grip.

“How are you so good at this, Minhyuk?” Changkyun stands up, stretching out his arms. 

“You could say I have the experience.” Minhyuk shrugs nonchalantly. 

Changkyun looks around at the brightly illuminated room, searching for anything that will serve him victory. It obscures his thought process when he hears a buzz coming from Minhyuk’s pocket. The other is quick to answer and Changkyun wonders if Minhyuk’s eyes brighten at the message he received or if it’s the light coming from the phone screen. Minhyuk has been doing that all night. Checking his phone and chuckles, ignoring whatever Changkyun had said. 

He doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Minhyuk glances up.

“Sorry Kyunie, something came up,” his voice laced with fake sympathy and if Changkyun didn’t know the other well enough, he would have never noticed.

The thing is, this isn’t the first time Minhyuk has called it short on their hangout times. He often makes up any excuse on the spot. Some of them are so unbelievable, Changkyun catches himself rolling his eyes. Multiple times. Considering they tell each other everything, he doesn’t know why Minhyuk can’t tell him the truth. 

Minhyuk takes his silence as an answer. He makes the cat plushie dance before handing it over to Changkyun. 

“I thought you’d give this to the guy you’ve been sneaking off to see.” Changkyun squeezes the plushie. 

This earns a laugh from his friend. “No boyfriend,” he pauses. “Yet. I’ll text you later, yeah?”

Changkyun only half-heartedly nods. He watches as the other leaves, with a skip in his step. 

He also tries to ignore that Minhyuk didn’t tell him this time too.

_

A warm breeze wraps the world in a calming scent. It’s mid-March and the cherry blossoms have sprouted buds of white and pink. Changkyun adjusts his backpack as he opens the door to his mother’s flower shop. The sweet aroma fills him with nostalgia. Springtime always reminded him of new beginnings. Sometimes, endings.

His mother is adorning a basket with pink carnations and moth orchids. The only reason he remembers flower names is because of the countless times he’s heard his mother mention them. 

When Changkyun was younger, he’d spot his mom in the garden, trying fruitlessly to make the roses stay alive. No matter how much she’d dig, or how many gardening books she’d read, the flowers would wilt. Never blossoming to their full potential. One time, Changkyun observed as his father chimed in, creating a white fence for the roses to wrap themselves in.

They were the only plants that had survived. 

Changkyun also remembers when his father had come home one early summer day. A single white rose in his hand. “I have a dozen more,” he said.

He’d surprise her with a floral shop. 

That was four years ago.

Now his mother runs this floral shop on her own. Gulping in the last remains of memories of her late husband. 

The memory of his father no longer being there with them sends a wave of sadness, drowning Changkyun in it. But he’s okay now. They’re okay now.

“Changkyun,” his mother smiles as he walks towards the counter. Her smile is sweet like the flowers surrounding the place. She takes another orchid and adds it to the woven basket. “I didn’t think you’d stop by today.” 

“And miss the anniversary of the shops opening?” He gives her a smile. “Who’s that for?” 

“It’s for the Lee family. They always stop by to pick up flowers for their son. This will be a gift from me to them.” She turns the basket around, making sure the basket is satisfactory. “Can you hand me the white ribbon over there?”

Changkyun glances behind him. 

As he picks up the ribbon, the door flings open. Two men dressed in elaborate suits striding in. 

Changkyun’s mother looks at him; a tinge of confusion before asking the men, “is there something I can help you with?”

“Are you Mrs. Im?” One asks.

“Yes?”

“We’re here on some important matters, you see,” he clears his throat. The other pulls out a navy-colored folder. He hands it to her. “I’m afraid we must close this shop down soon.”

Before Changkyun can stop himself, the words spill out. “What do you mean close this shop down? What’s going on?”

One man looks at him. His expression is stone cold. 

The other one showing more sympathy replies, “The original buyer, Mr. Im purchased this shop a while back. Although he paid most of the money for space, he stopped making payments.” He pulls out a handkerchief, dabbing his forehead. 

His mother looks down at the folder as if opening it would unleash an evil spirit. Her hands tremble as she opens it. “My husband passed away two years ago. That’s why the payments have been delayed,” she says in a whisper. 

The men glance at each other.

“We’re sorry for your loss. We were not aware Mr. Im was no longer, um, able to make payments. He paid most of the money in advance but we are still expecting the remaining payment. Although we have been lenient, in order to keep this shop running, we’ll need the rest of the money.”

The Stone Cold man points to a section on the paper that states the current amount of money needed. She slaps a hand over her mouth. “But how am I supposed to... we don’t have that type of money? _6,000,000 won?!”_

His mom rests her head on her hands. Changkyun turns to her and back to them. 

“Is there any other way?” Changkyun asks. He hates seeing his mother this way. 

“We’ll need the payment no later than three months from now. If not, this flower shop will need to be closed down.”

_

The sing-song sound of the bell signifies someone has entered. It's been doing that none stop and Changkyun can't wait for his fifteen-minute break because he's had enough of that tune.

Saturday's were the busiest at the milkshake parlor Changkyun worked part time at. 

He glances up at the clock that hangs against the pastel blue wall. It was almost time for his break. 

Changkyun feels a buzz inside of his pocket and he pulls out his phone to check it. 

**Minhyuk: I'm making a visit, wait for me~ 2:15 p.m.**

His lips tug upwards at that. Minhyuk always paid him a visit whenever he could. He’s truly grateful for that. 

Minhyuk bursts through the door, almost knocking the bell down. "I'm here, Kyunie!” He waves and makes his way to sit at a table near the window. 

Changkyun picks up the mango shake he’s prepared for him and walks towards the table. He places the glass in front of Minhyuk before sitting opposite from him. Minhyuk’s eyes light up. “You said something about a boyfriend last time,” Changkyun watches him as he plays with the straw. “But I think the perfect boyfriend would be you.” 

_Thunk._

“Ow! You kicked me,” Minhyuk protrudes his bottom lip. “I was only kidding...unless.” A wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Not happening, I’d have to put a leash on you.” 

“Ooh, didn’t tell me you were into that.” Minhyuk sipped on his shake. 

Changkyun rolls his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. “You know what I meant.” Minhyuk reminds him of an overly ecstatic puppy who belongs to no owner. Or maybe they can’t control him. 

The thought of Minhyuk hiding something still tugs at his sleeve; begging almost, to confront his friend again. Maybe this time it will be different. Maybe this time Minhyuk will tell him why he's always leaving. It pains Changkyun. He knows how outgoing Minhyuk can be. A part of him thinks Minhyuk finds him boring. Changkyun has never been fond of going out doing adventurous things. When Minhyuk would bungee jump, Changkyun would watch him. When Minhyuk would suggest they dye their hair a crazy color, Changkyun would chicken out. 

The one time Changkyun gave in, he’d let Minhyuk have his way. The night before New Years, Minhyuk convinced him into starting the new year with a bang.

They found themselves in Minhyuk’s room. Changkyun on the floor scrolling SNS. 

“All right, I say we do half and half.” Minhyuk snapped on latex gloves. He pulled out many bottles of hair dye and tossed them on his bed. 

Changkyun shaked his head. “No thanks. I’m not trying to pull a _Melanie._ Can we do something more natural?”

Minhyuk snickered. “Your wish is my command.”

That’s the night he ended up with vibrant red hair. The hair dye (luckily) has faded into a dark auburn now. He can’t deny that it looks good now. Trust Minhyuk to make wild decisions.

The words almost escape his lips but Changkyun swallows them down and instead asks “You came all this way empty-handed?” he says playfully.

“Ah~ the present is me! I wanted to come and see how things are going.”

“Oh, it’s going.”

Minhyuk’s cheery demeanor tones down as he asks, “how’s your mom keeping up?"

Changkyun shuffles in his seat, the question stinging. He had opted to tell Minhyuk what happened. He places his hands underneath his thighs and shrugs. 

Although his mother has been saving a small portion of her money, it’s still not accumulating. Changkyun has even requested extra hours to help her out. This only made his mother upset.

“I don’t need you worrying about me okay? I want you to focus on your studies, you’re almost graduating high school too.” She has said. 

Changkyun rests his head on the palm of his hand. "Could be better.”

It pains Changkyun to see the situation his mother is facing right now. Even his brother is slacking on his university studies to help them with the flower shop. 

His mother always told him it will be alright, but how could things be alright? 

The mere thought alone pricks at Changkyun's eyes with unshed tears. 

He shifts his gaze out the window, invisible hands curling at his throat. Changkyun hates the way Minhyuk stares at him. 

"There's this thing," Minhyuk begins. Changkyun turns to face him again. Licking his lips, he waits for his friend to continue. Minhyuk looks around, tapping at the polished table. He's hesitating, like if saying whatever he will say is a sin. 

"What?" Changkyun tries to read him, but Minhyuk is like an empty book. 

"I, um," Minhyuk closes his mouth. "Uh, nothing, it's nothing." 

He leans back in his seat, avoiding Changkyun's stare. 

Changkyun balls his hands into a fist under the table. The walls he's built, so perfectly secure, begin to crack. The water's pressure is too much, he can't hold it in. 

"Of course, keep whatever it is you were going to say away from me." He doesn’t mean for his tone to come off harsh. 

It's too late, the walls have shattered and Changkyun bursts. 

Minhyuk opens his mouth to protest but Changkyun cuts him off. "I'm not an idiot, all those lame excuses you always come up," he leans in closer, "I don't understand why you can't tell me the truth. I’ll understand…” 

The silence sits heavily between them. Usually, Changkyun has no problem with it, because it's never uncomfortable. Never like this. He wishes Minhyuk would say anything to break the tension looming heavy between them. 

Seconds spill like hours, and Minhyuk speaks. "I’ll tell you one day, when you’re older.”

Changkyun bites his lip, hard. He releases his clenched fists and leans back in his seat. The busy chatter of the parlor came back to him. He could hear the laughter and mindless conversation happening from the people around.

"What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean when you’re ready to live dangerously.” His voice becomes raspy on the last word. Minhyuk brings the straw to his mouth, a gleam in his eyes.

Live dangerously. This isn’t the first time Minhyuk jested him. 

Changkyun stands up, the chair underneath him rubbing harshly against the marble floor. "My break’s over. See you, Min.”

"Wait, Changkyunie-"

Changkyun blocks out any noise, not bothering to turn back. 


	2. That’s Where The Dreamers Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe! Enjoy~ :>

“Oh, come on, _please_ , I promise to pay attention this time!” Jooheon pouts as he spins his pencil around. 

The soft afternoon light spills in through the windows. Outside, the ground spills with green and sprouting cherry trees. He’d rather be playing soccer with all the athletes outside. Students rush to arrive to class on time. Jooheon doesn’t have his next class for another two hours so he found it the perfect opportunity to let Hyungwon tutor him. 

Hyungwon, a dance major, tutoring Jooheon in English. 

No one is willing enough to teach him (or they weren’t patient enough) into aiding him in a failing subject. 

“We’ve been through this vocabulary already,” Hyungwon crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. “You add the adjective _here_ to describe this word here,” Hyungwon says pointing to the words, fingertip turning white. 

The best time for tutoring lessons is at the university library. Although that’s what Jooheon thought at first. Maybe he needs a change of scenery. 

Jooheon rests his head on the table, lips protruding outward. “Kihyun, you help me out instead, you’re good at English.”

Kihyun sits next to them, a brand new camera in his hands accompanied with a pamphlet. The vibrant orange of his hair a sharp contrast from the library’s white walls. He’s taken up photography again, a passion he's had since as long as Jooheon has known him. Back in high school, Kihyun would sneak pictures of their friends—not with a fancy camera but with his phone. Scenery pictures were the ones Kihyun loved taking best. 

“Sorry, I’m too busy trying to work this thing.” Kihyun flips through the pages of the pamphlet, “tell me again why I spent so much on this camera.”

“I told you to get a cheaper one,” Hyungwon interjects. He takes a sip of his iced Americano. 

“You know that wasn’t going to happen.”

Hyungwon’s phone buzzes and a smile blooms over his plump lips. “Times up, I’ve got to run.” He runs a hand over his long black hair. Standing up, he tips his coffee at Jooheon and Kihyun.

“See you next week,” Jooheon mumbles. He pulls out his phone.

“Don’t you have a test coming up?” Kihyun says as he brings the camera up to his face, snapping a quick test picture. “Aren’t you supposed to be at least a _little_ bit prepared?”

Jooheon blocks him out, picking up his phone. He notices a message from a few minutes ago. “Yo, Kihyun look at this!”

He turns his phone to face Kihyun. 

**Jackson: You know that brand I was representing? Well guess who got paid;) 12:34 p.m.**

**Jackson: You know what that means..! 12:35 p.m.**

Kihyun’s eyes widened. He turns to look at Jooheon. “So it really is happening then? This is a thing now?”

“I think so.”

  
  


-

  
  


The night breeze wraps around him. It’s a stunning contrast from the humid temperature of the day. Usually, Changkyun would be hanging out with Minhyuk on a night like this. But after what happened, Changkyun could not bear to face the other. He’d much rather talk to a wall. 

His phone finally stopped ringing from all the notifications Minhyuk kept sending him. 

He’s ignored all of them. 

Changkyun sighs, he thought the quick trip to the convenience store would dissipate his troubled thoughts, but it induced the opposite. 

Holding the plastic bag in one hand and a water bottle in the other, Changkyun walks along Banpo Bridge. He stops, overgrazing the bridge’s railings. The city buzzed with life. It’s colors reflect like tiny colorful stars in the water.

It was peaceful, for a small fragment of time, the world stopped revolving. His heartbeat in synch with the flow of the water down below. He brought the water bottle to his chapped lips, taking a sip. The water is cool against his throat. 

His phone rings, but he ignores it. Not bothering to silence it. His mind wanders, the ringing becoming static sound. Changkyun’s mind fills with thoughts. Thoughts of how nice it would be to help his mother. Now if only he could find a way — anything to soften her woes. Maybe he could quit going to school and find a full-time job. That will be enough, right?

“You’re just going to ignore me like that.”

The all too familiar voice breaks him out his thoughts. Just as he’s been doing all afternoon, he ignores it. 

“How d'you know I was here?” Changkyun doesn’t turn to face him. Instead, he looks out at the flowing water.

As if he’d just said a joke, Minhyuk lets out a slight laugh. Not finding humor in his question, but because Changkyun already knows the answer. 

“You always come here to clear your mind,” Minhyuk joins him. Looks out at the water, lights beaming down on it. Like a sparkling light show. “After trying to contact you and failing, I knew you’d be here.” 

Minhyuk turns to look at him. Changkyun looks ahead. 

“Well you found me,” Changkyun mutters out. 

He glances down at his water bottle, the lights from the city being reflected on the plastic. He spins the bottle around. He really wishes he’d be alone. 

Minhyuk watches him and lets out a small sigh. “Changkyun I know of a way.” He runs a hand down his face. “I know of a way to get the money you need.”

Changkyun stops spinning the water bottle. His eyes stay fixated on it, but the gesture tells Minhyuk that he’s listening. 

“The thing I never told you about, it also involves money.” 

Changkyun finally looks at him. And Minhyuk has that same sparkle glazed over his eyes. That same glow he had back at the arcade, only this time worry hides behind it.

“What have you-“

“Listen.” Minhyuk runs his tongue on his bottom lip. “Underground street racing.”

Changkyun squeezes the water bottle, crunching it in his grasp. “Don’t kid around, I’m not in the mood.”

Minhyuk nudges him, “I’m not, I’m being serious! That’s where I’ve been sneaking off to every weekend.”

Changkyun knits his brows together because—because Minhyuk can’t be serious. 

“How did you even get in? Isn’t that like, _illegal_?”

Minhyuk places a hand on his hip and smirks. “That’s why it’s hidden, you have to know someone to get in.” 

Changkyun stares at him in disbelief because this is what Minhyuk was hiding from him all this time. It made sense now, and the guilt that bubbles in his chest weighs him down now. 

But he has no time to dwell on it because Minhyuk is shaking him asking him if he’s in or not.

“I don’t know.” Changkyun squeezes the water bottle. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go through that.”

“Tell you what, I’ll take you tomorrow night so you can check out the atmosphere. Then we’ll go from there!”

If Changkyun is being honest, doing anything remotely illegal made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

Then the memory of his mother kneeling in the garden pops up. Sweat glistening at her temples as she tries for the nth time that week for some flowers to grow. She’s given up.

But he hasn’t. 

“I’ll do it.” Because right now, he has no idea what world he’s getting into.

_

The low rumble of cars and bikes vibrate through the vacant streets. The atmosphere booms with excitement. Music blasts from cars that are too eager to hit the road. Everyone in the crowd chats on who would be the winner this time, some even betting with others. 

The cool air Changkyun felt before was no longer. With people gathering, heat accumulated, and it made his heart thump. 

He sneaked out of his house and now him and Minhyuk have driven their way off to a deserted street. Tall oak trees surround the area, keeping out any intruders. Away from city traffic and anyone who wasn’t part of the scene. 

A large crowd waits eagerly for what’s coming. Minhyuk pulls through the sea of people. 

“I can’t believe this. How did you even find people to get in?”

Minhyuk raises a brow, and a cheeky smile spreads on his face. “Some friends from uni, I’ll introduce you to them when we see them.”

Changkyun’s mouth drops. He quickly closes it, and it makes sense. Minhyuk always had a daring side. He understands now, why his best friend kept this from him. Despite it being illegitimate, there're things you like to keep to yourself. 

Somewhere from the crowd of people, someone calls out for Minhyuk. They both turn, a guy with electric coral hair approaches them. He stands out between the darkness of the night. 

“Hey Minhyuk.” the newcomer stops and stares at Changkyun. A spark in his eyes and Changkyun can finally make out a face. “Who’s this?”

An arm wraps around Changkyun, and Minhyuk pulls him close. “Kihyun, this guy right here is Changkyun. He’s planning on racing everyone here. Including _Hunnit_.”

Changkyun does a double take on those words because what the _fuck_ did Minhyuk just say. 

Kihyun looks just as surprised as he. Changkyun turns to face Minhyuk who only has a shit-eating grin. 

“Wait a minute-” Kihyun interrupts him when he asks if he's ever raced before. Minhyuk assures him that Changkyun is a fast learner, and most certainly has driven. All of this makes a jumbled mess in Changkyun’s head. 

“Well _no_ , but it can’t be that different from regular driving right?” Changkyun speaks.

“It’s very different.”

Kihyun’s eyes furrow. “Are you sure you want to race?”

_Not really_ Changkyun thinks. 

“Well, if you’re serious, there’s this course Jackson is hosting. And it comes with a lot of money.”

Minhyuk turns to Changkyun with a grin on his face. 

“How much exactly?”

“Not telling. Jackson will announce the rules next week. It’s better to have experience though,” Kihyun eyes Changkyun. His delicate features stiffen, as though his words hold power to be taken seriously. Changkyun knows that by entering, he’d be putting his life, his future in danger. But that was the least of his concerns. Minhyuk is daring. He wants to be daring too...

The ever growing cheers of the crowd signaled that the race was about to begin. Kihyun leaves stating it was his cue, and for a second Changkyun thought Kihyun would race. But instead, Kihyun stood in the middle of the road, four cars aligned on either side of him. 

Changkyun observes as Kihyun lifts a violet scarf up in the air. The sounds of the engines grow louder, everyone already prepared. When the scarf drops to the ground, the screeching of tires echoes through the streets. And the shouts and wooing of the surrounding people, echo with it. 

The entire scene arrives in a haze because Changkyun can’t believe it. Can’t believe that he’s actually here, and that Minhyuk had been coming here without him. The thought alone is enough to want to choke Minhyuk beside him. But he can’t focus on that right now. 

As the racers finish, they all flaunt their cars as well as their abilities. According to Kihyun, people race because they made bets with paltry amounts of money. The real challenge happens next week. 

“How was that?” Minhyuk asks.

He can’t say.The atmosphere pulls him in a nervous embrace. Changkyun knows he’s only been a watcher, but to be a racer is different. He swallows. “Exciting.” 

Minhyuk clicks his tongue. “Are you considering it now?”

Changkyun pulls him aside. “There’s only one problem though.”

“What is it?” Minhyuk looks at him.

“I don’t _have_ a car,” Changkyun whispers. A part of him being grateful for this. 

Minhyuk pats Changkyun’s ass, which earns a scowl from the younger. “Changkyunie, leave it up to me. I know someone who can lend you a car!” 

He looks around in the crowd. Asking the people around them if they’ve seen the person he’s looking for. They either shrug or point in a direction that takes them to a dead end. Finally, someone steers them into the direction where brightly painted cars are parked. 

The darkness of the night is difficult to recognize faces but once Minhyuk spots a tall, lean figure, he grins. 

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk greets Hyungwon with a slap on the back. The other looks at him and Changkyun sees him more clearly. His facial features are delicate, and Changkyun has a hard time looking away. Long black hair falls over his face. He’s dressed in dark clothing which helps him blend in with the night. “You were great out there! It always amazes me how much you can drift so effortlessly.”

Hyungwon gives him a wry smile. “What do you want?”

“Hey, you owe me. A lot. Who’s the one who hooked you up with Hoseok, hm?” Minhyuk pokes Hyungwon on the arm. 

Running a hand over his hair, Hyungwon closes his eyes and exhales. “You need me to buy you-“

Minhyuk waves his hands around. “I’m not here for that! I’m here because my friend here needs something.”

Changkyun pulls Minhyuk’s arm. “ _Are we really doing this?_ ” He says in English. Partly to be discreet and partly so he doesn’t seem like a wuss. 

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Minhyuk explains to Hyungwon if he could hook them up with a car. Hyungwon looks towards Changkyun. His stare is a little too intimidating. 

“We need a modified car. Do you think Hyunwoo will be able to help us?” Minhyuk asks. 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon turns back to face Minhyuk. “You still know the place right?”

Minhyuk nods.

“Go to the Shop and tell them Hyungwon sent you. They’ll know what to do.”

A wave of relief washes away from Changkyun. But consternation still lingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! I finally updated. Please tell me what you think^^


	3. Let’s Put Some Miles On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Here it is, enjoy^^

“We’re here for some  _ adjustments. _ ” The person behind the counter shifted his hard demeanor into one of understanding, knowing what Minhyuk meant. He took them around and behind the counter until they entered a door that read  _ Employees Only.  _

The Shop is designed like any other auto store, with tires and car parts adorning the store. What hides behind the door is a long hallway with another door at the end of it. The tapping of their shoes fills the space surrounding them.

After the events that unfolded the night before, Changkyun’s mind bubbles with doubt. Everyday that passed after that night is another day of making a decision. Even though he is much more set up on racing in the end. Minhyuk assures him that he can always opt out. And even though he’d much rather not step out of the bubble that is his comfort zone, he knows he must pop it eventually.

Changkyun had asked what The Shop was, in which Minhyuk said it is a place where racers bring in their cars for modifications, paint jobs, and other things. In a way, Changkyun’s heart rested easy knowing his friend was helping him but it also dawned on him how much Minhyuk had been hiding. 

When the man opened the door, it led to a large garage. Changkyun doesn’t know where to set his eyes on first. What seems like a thousand posters littered the walls. The smell of gasoline and tires hitting his senses. Brightly decorated cars are lined up in a splash of neon colors. The white lights reflecting on their shiny paint. 

A well-built guy pops out from behind a curtain. His muscles are transparent from the black muscle top he’s wearing. "Hey Minhyuk, haven't seen you since… last week." 

"Hoseok!" Minhyuk skips over to him. He wraps his hands around Hoseok’s arms feeling the others nicely sculpted biceps. “Hyungwonie sent us here because Changkyun over here is planning on racing.” 

Hoseok looks at Changkyun. His stern appearance melts with a sugar-coated smile. “Haven’t seen you before, is this your first time?”

Some of his nerves lift away because Hoseok seems like someone who isn’t here to judge. 

“Yeah,” Changkyun says.

“Racing isn’t so hard right, Hoseokie?” Minhyuk nodded towards him. 

“I mean…”

Another person enters, and he’s taller than Hoseok. His gleaming tanned skin and full lips make him look like some kind of model. Red wires dangle from his grasp. “Newbie, huh? And Hyungwon sent you?”

“Yep! Changkyun, this is Hyunwoo. He specializes in car modifications. While Hoseok does the cars’ paint jobs.”

They both wave and it stuns Changkyun. He didn’t expect both of them to be so soft.

“You know how to drive right?” Hyunwoo shakes his head. “What I mean is, do you know how to drive  _ modified _ cars?”

Changkyun shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He knows that the cars here differ from the ones he’s driven. Having the common knowledge that these races aren’t some sugar-coated game. 

Hyunwoo takes him around the place, explaining that since it's his first race, he needs a car that will be manageable but useful. "From what I’ve heard, the first round determines whether you'll be able to compete in the next ones." A smile tugs at his full lips. “Kihyun told me that.”

Hoseok follows suit, a finger sliding against the hood of a sparkly green car. "It’s a real shame Hunnit won’t be taking part this time." 

_ Hunnit.  _ That person again. 

Changkyun becomes intrigued, asking who that is. 

"Only the best of the best! No one messes with him," Minhyuk slams his hands onto the hood of a car which earns him a warning look from Hoseok. 

Hoseok explains that Hunnit is his street name and has been racing for a while now. Although he stopped temporarily. This piques Changkyun’s interest because if the best racer is not attending, then there's nothing to worry about, right?

Hyunwoo motions for Changkyun to follow him. He stands in front of a sleek midnight blue car. 

"If you want to pass the first stage, this baby will do," Hyunwoo grins. "This is a 2017 Acura NSX. This is more suitable given that it is easy to manage."

Changkyun stares in shock at the car, because there's no fucking way he'll be able to drive something like this. The mere thought of it made his heart dance inside his chest. 

He circles to the driver's side and peeks inside. The windows are tinted black but when he moves closer, he can make out the interior of the car. Inside, there's a screen and what seems like a hundred different buttons. "No fucking way," he breathes out. 

"You'll need experience driving it, since it's been modified it will drive differently than a normal car." Hoseok interjects. “I suggest giving it a test, I mean, multiple test runs before the race.”

-

The end of the week signifies the beginning of the race. Changkyun hasn't stopped thinking about it all week, always becoming distracted during class or when he’s about to sleep. He’s snuck out again, something he’d never picture himself doing. But tonight is the start of it all, the start of something bigger. 

"Everyone likes to meet up at Jackson's," Minhyuk informs him, slamming the car door shut. The keys jingling in his hand, Minhyuk jumps towards Changkyun’s side. The night is chilly, the moon an overcast hiding behind vast clouds. They’ve driven to the outskirts of Seoul where larger homes isolate themselves from the city. They're outside a brightly lit house, with cheers and distant conversions coming out of it. "You know, to explain the rules and all."

It's relieving to hear that Minhyuk is here with him. Changkyun also hears that Hyunwoo and Hoseok would be here. 

A trio holding drinks in their hands come out of the house, holding the door open for them. Upon entering Changkyun is overwhelmed with the amount of people there; all swaying side to side. The only light comes from a rainbow disco light sitting in the corner of the living room. As they make their way through the swarm of dancing bodies, Minhyuk hands the keys to Changkyun. 

"Make sure not to touch the alcohol," Minhyuk gives him a stern look and Changkyun nods. "Good, I'll go tell Kihyun we’re here. You’re sure about entering?”

“Don’t make me back out,” Changkyun lightly slaps Minhyuk’s arm. “Yes, I’m positive.”

Minhyuk grins, “All right, wait here.”

It’s too late to protest as Changkyun watches his friend make his way through the sea of people. He bites the inside of his cheek, looking around. He's not sure what to do with himself but he sure as hell can't stand there doing nothing. He walks around trying to find Hyunwoo or Hoseok, the only two other people he knows. 

Luck decides not to be on his side so Changkyun heads to the kitchen where the drinks are. A few people are there, pouring down shots—none racers, he thinks. He hopes.

He's content spotting the water bottles and hopes to soothe his parched throat. 

The lukewarm water settles badly, and his mouth shrivels. He pulls out a red plastic cup from the stack sitting in front of him. The ice bowl lays a few inches away. He dumps some ice into the cup and pours some water. 

"Hey."

An unfamiliar voice stems from beside him and Changkyun looks to see who it is. Someone he's never met before stands next to him, leaning against the counter. His bleach blond hair matches his pale complexion. A smirk appears on his face and there's a glint in his dark eyes. 

Changkyun nods at the stranger in greeting, taking another sip at his water. 

"You planning on entering the race?" the other sparks a conversation. Changkyun sets his water down and says that he is. 

The guy snakes an arm around Changkyun's shoulders leaving him stunned by the others forwardness. The other just beams at him, as if they've known one another for years. "Well then newbie, I'm Seojun!"

Changkyun tries to smile, the other pulling him even closer. The contact becomes so unbearable that Changkyun wishes Minhyuk would find him soon. 

"Are you racing too?" Changkyun says inching away.

"Sure am," he catches the hint to release him and Changkyun lets out a quiet breath of relief. “Been doing it for a while actually.” Seojun looks down at his nails. 

He explains that this is the first race that involves a large sum of money. Of how anyone will pull  _ anything  _ to be the last one remaining. "Hope your first isn’t too bad, uh-" he pauses and stares at him. 

"Changkyun."

Seojun’s smile blinds him. He gives a thumbs up. "Yes, nice meeting you."

Waving off, Changkyun watches him disappear, just like he did with Minhyuk. Who’s still not back. 

_ Weird, _ Changkyun thinks. His eyebrows furrow and he looks down at his cup, the water sloshing around.

He thinks about shooting Minhyuk a text, but with all the noise, he doubts he'll be able to hear it. 

Changkyun grabs his cup of water and heads out of the kitchen. His nerves spike up in flames as the seconds tick by. Each minute that passes is a minute closer until the rules are announced. 

He steps outside, from the suffocation of indoors. He's glad he did because the tranquility of the night is just what he needs right now. 

Sitting down on the porch step, he basks in the soft light emitted from the lamp above. Finding comfort that he’s not surrounded by loud music or people anymore. He grabs his cup and as soon as he’s about to take a sip someone behind him speaks, making him jump. 

"I hope you're not about to drink that."

Changkyun turns his body to see who it is. 

A silhouette wearing black leather approaches him. He has slick black hair and plump lips. It seems as though the air escaped Changkyun’s lungs. He watches as the person sits down next to him, eyes filled with concern. 

Changkyun looks down at his water with knitted eyebrows. Realization dawns on him, and he waves his hand. "It's not alcohol, it's just water."

He expected the other to laugh at his misinterpretation, but it never came.

"Your water was toyed with." 

Changkyun lets out a laugh thinking the other was joking around with him. But he quickly shut his mouth when the guy put his palm out, motioning for the cup.

Obediently, Changkyun hands it to him and observes as he dumps it out. 

"Hey, you weren't really… " Changkyun's eyes widen.

"Seojun likes to tamper with the new people's drinks by mixing in some sleeping pills." Changkyun rewinds back to the conversation he had with him. It pains him that he had been tricked, and here he was thinking someone was being genuine with him. 

"How did you know?" 

"You learn the hard way." The other shrugs nonchalantly and Changkyun realizes how much he doesn't know. 

"I'm Jooheon by the way." Jooheon smiles at him for the first time, and Changkyun notices the dimples adorning both cheeks. 

"Changkyun," he can't help but smile back.

“Rule number one, don’t trust anybody you are up against. Trust me, they are  _ not _ your friends.” Jooheon tells him he’d assumed Changkyun would be entering. Otherwise he wouldn’t have a tampered drink. 

Changkyun gazes down at his hands. “Should have known better.” He extends his arms out, stretching them. 

Jooheon slicks back his hair. “Hope your first race isn’t too bad, I’d like to keep seeing you around.” He winks and Changkyun feels a wave of heat rush to his ears. He thanks his auburn hair that hides them. 

The sound of a booming voice makes them turn their head. A microphone goes  _ tap tap _ . 

Standing up Jooheon states that Jackson will announce the course rules. Changkyun nods and they both head inside. 

The buzzing has calmed down, and people are attentive now. Changkyun notices who he assumes to be Jackson, stands in the middle of the crowd. His handsome face splitting into a grin. 

"Alright, the five course challenge begins tonight. There will be fifteen racers as of today and the top ten who pass, will get to move on and compete with each other. If a racer wins all five stages," Jackson pauses, making the crowd anticipate his next words. "They receive seven thousand won." 

Amused sounds come from every corner of the room.

"For the second and third stage, the last three will need to opt out. For the fourth stage, the last two racers will leave. Which will leave us at a final stage of two racers competing. Anything goes. Real simple right?” Jackson continues, “well let’s get started!”

-

Changkyun's heart hammers an irregular beat and his hands won't stop shaking. The calming breeze that brushes over his heated body eases him a bit.

Everyone’s moved to a dirt road that stretches beyond with over clouding trees. 

He's met up with Hyunwoo who stated his car is ready. 

"Don't worry, this stage will just determine who will move on," Hyunwoo reassures him. "Judging from where you need to go and come back, I say this course lasts about one minute."

Minhyuk, who's right beside him squeezes his shoulder. "Yeah, when you reach that tall oak tree over there," he points and Changkyun follows his finger. “Go around it and come back.”

Changkyun wets his lips as he gets into the car. The other cars and bikes lined up, the roaring sounds beaming off the trees. 

Minhyuk pulls up from the window and whispers a quick "good luck" before leaving. 

For a moment, Changkyun wishes he was outside, being an observer, but he quickly shakes that thought away. Right now, he needs to concentrate.

This is no longer an arcade game Changkyun plays with Minhyuk on weekend nights; this is no longer an anticipated dream that keeps him tossing and turning. 

"Ready," Kihyun lifts the silky purple scarf. 

Changkyun's foot hovers over the gas pedal, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turn white. 

"Set."

The engines surrounding him are static noise right now because Changkyun must focus on the road ahead of him. Seconds feeling like minutes. 

"Go!"

Changkyun steps on the gas pedal, and the cry of tires echoes through his ears. The intensity of it all makes him lean back into his seat. The adrenaline coursing through his entire body wasn't there before, but the feeling is surreal. 

He notices a turquoise covered car to his left zoom past him and from his right, three more cars speed up. 

Panic springs up within him when he watches a bike catching up to him through the rear window.

Changkyun let's go off the gas pedal for a split second and stammers his foot down on it once more. 

His car accelerates in speed, and he spots the other cars ahead of him. They easily spin around the oak tree and speed past him once again. As he turns the steering wheel, the car doesn’t drift like he expects. Changkyun has to move in reverse and gear the car back into drive because he’s strayed far from the road. 

As he passes the oak tree, Changkyun releases a breath and steps on the gas pedal. He views that more racers have passed him. 

He’s halfway there, he just needs to pass the finish line. 

Changkyun notices lights next to him and sees that the bike from earlier is catching up. It’s motor deafening. 

Pressing harder on the pedal, he hopes it will make the car speed up. He spots the finish line. Changkyun’s close. Quickly glancing to his right, his hands gripping harder.

He can’t fucking lose, not now.  _ Not now. _

Changkyun curses under his breath and bites down on his lip because he's so, so close. 

As Changkyun passes the finish line, he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slowly steps down on the brake pedal as he hears the screeching of tires come to a halt.

His mouth is agape as the car comes to a complete haul because he can’t believe he just did that. 

Changkyun steps out of the car, almost losing his balance because right now, his head feels like it’s floating.

The cheering and bustling of voices stir him awake and Minhyuk jumps in front of him. A mixture of curse words and praises leave his mouth, but Changkyun is high on the adrenaline rush for him to make out the exact words. 

“You did it, Kyunie,” Minhyuk playfully punches him and Changkyun looks at him in confusion.

“What, I-” “Placed tenth.” Hyunwoo appears behind Minhyuk. 

The words ring inside his head over and over. _Tenth_ _place._ That’s all Changkyun needs to hear right now because he gets to move on. 

A tiny smile forms at the corner of his lips. Still recovering from his shock, Hoseok chimes in saying that it was too close. He’s right, the racer in the bike could have easily caught up to him just in time for Changkyun to be disqualified.   
The atmosphere winds down, everyone making their way towards Jackson's house to celebrate.  A hand perches on Changkyun’s shoulder, causing him to spin around. “ _ Oh,  _ hey Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon gives him a half smile. “Come.” He walks towards a more isolated area. Changkyun looks back to the direction where Minhyuk is waiting for him in the car. It’ll only be a second. The sudden appearance of Hyungwon has Changkyun’s nerves on edge. Hyungwon enters his car and nods towards Changkyun to do the same. Changkyun reaches towards the door handle. Hesitating for a split second before opening the door. 

When he sits down, Hyungwon locks the doors. The click filling the silence. 

“I’m surprised you made it into the top ten,” Hyungwon looks ahead. “You know what this means right?”

Changkyun shakes his head. 

“It means that you’re a target to the remaining racers as well.” He finally looks at Changkyun, his striking dark eyes piercing holes into his own. “These racers will play every dirty trick to make sure you don’t advance them. But that’s why I am here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll help you and you’ll help me.” He raises an eyebrow. “You owe me one, Changkyun.”

Of course, Hyungwon has done this much for him. Changkyun entered this world without knowing what will come out of it. Maybe that’s the thrilling part. Whatever deed Hyungwon proposes, he’ll do it. 

“What is it?” Changkyun swallows.

“If you agree to tutor someone for me, I’ll let you know some valuable information.”

Hyungwon pulls out his cellphone. The screen illuminating the dark car. He pulls up a picture of something Changkyun can't describe. Hyungwon shows his phone screen to Changkyun and zooms in. The image looks like some kind of computer chip.

"A chip?" Changkyun looks at the image closely. His face scrunching up.

"An enhancement chip. Once it’s placed into a car's engine, it can enhance its speed—more than nos gas ever could." Hyungwon pulls back his phone.

Changkyun leans back in his seat. “Where would I get it?”

Hyungwon turns his phone off. He says that first he needs to agree to his deal. Changkyun doesn’t know what kind tutoring he’s talking about.

“You speak English don’t you? It’ll be perfect, killing two birds with one stone actually. Because the person you’ll be tutoring has the enhancement chip. It will guarantee you win the remaining courses." 

Changkyun hears Minhyuk honk twice. His mouth forms a line, which only happens when he’s deep in thought. He'll do it.

“How will I get it though?”  


Hyungwon huffs. "That's up to you to find out. It might be easy to get into Hunnit’s pants first."

Changkyun shakes his head. “You mean I’m tutoring  
_  
the   
_  
Hunnit?” This hits him like a ball to the face. “I’ve never met him. What’s his real name?”

"Jooheon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit longer than the previous ones:> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh excited to where this story will head! Tell me what you think^^


End file.
